The purpose of this study is to assess the safety and pharmacokinetics of Amphotericin B lipid complex when administered to healthy male volunteers as a single 1 mg intravenous bolus test dose followed sequentially by infusions of 0.1 mg/kg, 0.25 mg/kg body weigh compared to the same dosage regimens of Fungizone (registered trademark). Sixteen subjects are to be enrolled. Serum concentrations will be measured by a highly specific, sensitive and reproducible HPLC method. The sensitivity of the method is 25 ng/ml. The standard curves are linear from 25 ng/ml to 20 ug/ml. This method was developed in the CPRL.